Catwoman's Confession Part 3The Epic Conclusion
by ZCardio556
Summary: The Epic third and final chapter of this 3 part series of stories. Catwoman finally reveals her true feelings for the caped crusader, Batman.


Catwoman's Confession Part 3

By ZCardio556 and 4fireking

Catwoman has Deathstroke's gun in her hand. She starts squeezing the trigger.

Catwoman: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH god!"

Tears flow down her face as she prays that Batman is not dead.

Catwoman: "Batman, I'm sorry I never said it before, but I was scared. I couldn't take being hurt. I'm scared and I need you in my arms. I can't keep waiting for you to get up, but I swear I'll pull this trigger if you don't! Don't you care about me Bruce? Don't you…love me?"

Last night.

Catwoman: "Well, at least our place isn't total shit hole."

They walk into new home Coblepot was renting out for them.

Catwoman's friend: "Do you really have to kill him?"

Catwoman: "I just need to keep us safe."

A tear came out of her friends left eye.

Catwoman's friend: "Ask Batman if he can help, he'll….."

Catwoman: "Batman (shouting)…he…..we don't need him. I'll be fine."

Selena begins to sniffle and was on the brink of crying.

Catwoman: "I promise I will be careful. You're not going to lose me. You're not going to…

Catwoman's friend: "Please don't go, don't go, don't go Selena."

Her friend held Selena in her arms as they both start to sob. Catwoman knows she shouldn't, but won't admit she's scared.

Catwoman: "I have to kill Sionis, and then Penguin will protect us."

Deathstroke cleans his sniper rifle. He wishes he could use soon.

Batman: "Call off the hit Salvatore! I will drop you from this roof!"

Deathstroke: "Having fun out there?"

Salvatore Maroni: "Deathstroke, I paid you and I even offered you a second job. Why you doing this to me?"

Deathstroke: "Well when my assignment is to first take out Catwoman, and then kill my own son, that's bad for business."

Deathstroke looked down at Sal.

Deathstroke: "How about we change the turns of our deal? I take out Batman's "pussy" and you find a different target than my god damn son?"

Batman: "I won't let you kill Catwoman, don't even think about it!"

Salvatore Maroni: "Wait…what if I send you after the kitty's hit. She's been hired to kill that Black Mask creep."

Batman: "She's been assigned to kill Black Mask?"

Salvatore Maroni: "Penguin's hired her to kill the ugly bastard….and I want him dead too."

Batman: "Why?"

Salvatore Maroni: "He makes it hard for me and Coblepot to get legit. Me and him need to get a normal tax return and so we use the money we get from selling "sachard"(their own new street drug) to build legit businesses so we can have a peaceful retirement 15 years from now. Please pull me up, all the blood is going to my brain!"

Batman pulled him up.

Deathstroke: "If that's ok with you bats, I'll agree to it."

Batman looked at Deathstroke.

Batman: "Deal."

Catwoman is running over the roof tops, scoping out Black Mask's Steel mill. Blindly, she waits thinking that this will be her salvation. She jumps down to the ground and waits for Sionas or Black Mask as most call him. Her claws cleaned for the blood she planned to spill. Black Mask came out the main doors and Catwoman prepared to attack. Suddenly, S.W.A.T. surrounded him. They were going to take him when he said:

Black Mask: "Gentlemen….don't you realize you're all going to die?"

A blaze of machine gun fire irrupted. Armed vehicles came flying out all different areas of the steel mill. Sionas quickly spotted Catwoman.

Black Mask: "Kill her-!"

The trucks revved up their engines and roared after her. Catwoman dashed off. She tried to climb up to the roof, but the trucks shot at her and a bullet grazed her hand. She fell and began running again.

Catwoman: "Shit!"

She scrambled left and right, but the trucks smashed through everything. She jumped over armed guards and fought them as she attempted to escape. One of them managed to smack her with the stock of his shot-gun. Catwoman fell down and fell off the side of the steel mill's platform. She swam and swam, but machine guns and grenades came at her like a storm. The freezing cold water wasn't helping either. She knew she was going to die. She barely made it to shore when she started to go unconscious. By that time she was almost dead, yet she heard a noise that sounded like a boom. After the boom an arm pulled her out. Damian Wayne wasn't happy to see Catwoman after she failed to care when he was about to give her and Batman a free ride home. Still, he was willing to pull her out of the water. More explosions went off as Deathstroke continued to blow up Black Mask's fortress.

Catwoman: "Batman?"

Nightwing: "Damian Wayne."

Deathstroke continued firing at Sionas's troops on the ground from the Bat. He sees that Catwoman and Damian are being surrounded. He quickly jumps off the Bat and uses his sniper rifle. Shot after shot he knock armed enforcers and guards on their asses and kept running to help Damian and Catwoman. Batman flew over and covered the whole ground with smoke. The guards were unable to see easily but were well experienced in dealing with Batman. They strapped on heat vision goggles and continued searching for the caped crusader and his friends. The guards slowly move in. Boom goes 13 landmines.

Batman: "Deathstroke, I told you not to use lethal force!"

Deathstroke: "You do your job your way, I'll do mine my way."

The smoke started to evaporate.

Batman: "Damian, let's go!"

Batman and Nightwing started running off, but Deathstroke wasn't moving.

Batman: "Deathstroke, what are you doing?"

Deathstroke: "You kidding, I'm having more fun now than I did in "Nam". You keep going, I have a target I need to kill. That's how I pay the bills."

Batman: " You don't need to kill anyone! Let's go!"

Deathstroke: "Just go, Batman!"

They run off as fast as they can. Alfred is flying the Bat, but Batman tells him to leave because the gun fire is too intense for him to survive. Instead, Alfred lowers the Bat down to deploy the Batmobile. It roars toward Batman, Catwoman, and Damian. When it stops in front of them, Batman puts Catwoman inside. Nightwing doesn't get in.

Batman: "Son, what are you doing? Why aren't you getting in?"

Nightwing: "I'll be ok dad. I want to keep a look out for trouble."

Batman: "Damian…."

Nightwing: "Don't worry dad, I can do this. You taught me how."

Batman looked at Nightwing for a while and knew he was right.

Batman: "Alright…Alright."

Batman jumped in the car with Catwoman and the Batmobile zoomed off. For two minutes the Batmobile zooms through the streets of Gotham City. Little did Batman know that Harley Quinn was standing on top of a small building with a rocket launcher ready to kill Batman for the unrelated death of her love (Joker). She knew it wasn't really Batman's fault, but she still blamed him. She fires the rocket at the Batmobile and the Batmobile wipes out. Catwoman gets up from the totaled Batmobile and stumbles to safety. Confused and dazed, she barley makes to an alley. She looks back and sees Harley Quinn rush to the wrecked Batmobile.

Catwoman: "No you don't."

She stumbles and runs to Batman's aid. She quickly jump kicks Harley in the face, knocking her out. She goes for the Bat's radio.

Catwoman: "Alfred, Batman's on the ground bleeding. You need to come help!"

Alfred: "Right away miss Kyle. I'm actually here."

Deathstroke jumped off the Bat.

Deathstroke: "I wouldn't normally ask this about someone like Batman, but….is he going to be ok?"

Suddenly, a gun shot went off Deathstroke's brains were everywhere. Harley Quinn got up fast and wacked Catwoman in the back of the head with it. She leaped on top of Batman and shot him in the chest.

Catwoman: "No-! No-!

Catwoman ran at Harley and roundhouse kicked her in the face. She grabed Harley's gun smacked her across the face, than she started punching her and than clawing her. She even dragged both of her hands' talons down Harley Quinn's face, down her neck, and over both of Harley's breasts. She did this while sobbing heavily. She walked over to Batman because Harley was harmless at this point. Catwoman stands over Batman. Glaring down at him, she wishes he would stand.

Catwoman: "Damn it, you win Batman…I confess."

She grabs Deathstroke's gun and puts it to her head.

Catwoman: "Don't make this happen Bruce. Don't you do it you bastard."

Catwoman: "I swear, if you say nothing I'll do it. I swear Bruce."

Batman lay on the ground not saying a word.

Catwoman: "Say it….say it….say it…"

Catwoman's face started turning red.

Catwoman: "Say it, damn it!"

Catwoman's eyes began to shed tears. She pulled the hammer of the hand gun back.

Catwoman: "I'm not in a good place right now Bruce. Please don't abandon me. Please."

Catwoman has Deathstroke's gun in her hand. She starts squeezing the trigger.

Catwoman: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH god!"

Tears flow down her face as she prays that Batman is not dead.

Catwoman: "Batman, I'm sorry I never said it before, but I was scared. I couldn't take being hurt. I'm scared and I need you in my arms. I can't keep waiting for you to get up, but I swear I'll pull this trigger if you don't! Don't you care about me Bruce? Don't you…love me?"

Catwoman can feel the resistance on the gun's trigger. The resistance built in so a shooter knows when they are about to pull the trigger and fire.

Catwoman: "Ok…! Ok Batman. I love you! I've always loved you and was to scared to say it! Every man in my life has hurt me and I was sure you were going to too. I just wanted it to sto-o-op (she said sobbing). I just wanted to stop loving you, but I can't. I do need your help and I do need you so please get up! Get up! Bruce, get up please! I need you. I need you!"

Alfred quickly ran after Selena.

Alfred: "Miss Kyle, please, put the gun down! Miss Kyle! Miss Kyle."

Selena fell to her knees and cried.

Catwoman: "I'll do it! I'll pull this trigger, but if you stand up I'll put the gun down, ok?! If you stand…I'll put the gun down.

She sat there and tear drenched her face.

Catwoman: "Ok Batman, I said I would do it! I'll always love you!"

Batman: " What are you doing Selena?"

Catwoman: "Bruce?"

She dropped the gun.

Alfred: "Miss Kyle, thank God you dropped the gun."

Catwoman: "You're alive?"

Batman: "I had to hear you admit the true. Or else it would have destroyed you as it almost did me." Maybe, I could let live me and Alfred until your house is…

Catwoman quickly interrupted Bruce and grabbed his body, pulled his upper body up to her face, and gave him the biggest, longest, and deepest French kiss ever. They kissed for two minutes straight, before being harmlessly interrupted by Alfred.

Alfred: "I hate to interrupt moments, but if I didn't interrupt this one we might all be dead."

Black Masks men were running at them. Batman, Catwoman, and Alfred walked off into the Bat. Damian ran out and put an explosive device on the Batmobile. He then grabbed Slade and dragged him into the Bat and they all took off. Black Mask's men ran at them, but the C4 Nightwing had planted blow up before they could even get a good aim at the vehicle. They flew back to Wayne Manner. Selena's friend was already their, laying on the couch.

Selena's Friend: "Hey bro, how's it hanging?

Catwoman: "What are you….."

Batman: "I told her she could stay."

Selena's Friend: "Hey Damian, you're looking nice this morning."

Nightwing: "Morning?"

Selena's Friend: "It's 3 am. You guys didn't know that?"

Catwoman sat down next to her friend. She whispered with her.

Catwoman: "What is up with you with Bruce's son?"

Selena's Friend: "Nothing, just wanted to thank him for a little moment that happened with me and him while you were gone."

Batman: "Selena, follow me."

They walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. Batman opened the doors.

Batman: "This is where you'll sleep."

Catwoman: "Based on all the times I've broken in here, I know this is your bedroom. I know I said I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you the first night I'm here."

Batman: "I'm not sleeping here tonight."

Catwoman: "But then where are you going to….."

Batman: "I'm going sleep on the couch tonight. I'd say, after all you went through, you need this bed more than I do."

Catwoman: "Ah Bruce?"

Catwoman gave Batman one last French kiss good night. Batman left the master bedroom and walked down the stairs to the couch. Still wearing his Batsuit and Selena still wearing her cat costume they went to sleep, not caring about the fact that there were still more adventures to come.

The End.


End file.
